Poke Academy
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: My first story ever! Just comment the pairings you want ,the most popular pairings win. When the first to get 100 will definitely be a pairing. Warning: OC/OC And a little Wally bashing 'cuz I LOVE him. Rated M for swearing.


Poke Academy IMPORTANT READ BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!  
Me: M'kay so this my first story to hit this site ,but it's on the same day because I just thought about have this kind of story. I kinda felt like making a school story because it's fun. If you guys haven't read my other story "It all Started with Sapphire's Birthday" this might be a spoiler for that story. Reason why my OC's are in this story the first chapter. But if you don't want to read that story go on and read. BTW I don't know some of the parents names so I made them up.

I don't own Pokemon.

Ruby's P.O.V "Onii-Chan, time to get up we have to get packed and leave already!" it was the familiar voice of my younger sister ,Aqua, as she shook me awake. "Ugh I'm up! Stop yelling in my ear you little brat!" I shouted. Hi, my name is Ruby Yuuki I'm the son of Norman Yuuki ,the gym leader of the Petalburg City gym, and grandson of Rakka Yuuki ,owner of a "dojo" right on the border line of Kanto and Johto.  
I'm not always this cranky it's just the fact that I HATE the place we're going. School. BOARDING SCHOOL. One for snobby rich kids! My families rich because of the dojo and my dad being gym leader ,but me and my sister are NOT snobby!  
I rolled off my comfy wooden bed and jumped to my full height ,about 5'9"ish. I looked down at my sister and her 3 foot tall glory. She was already in her uniform ,a plain white button down shirt and gray skirt. She stared up at me with aqua eyes she got from our grandma as she ran a hand through her smooth black hair. "I wouldn't have to yell if you did what I asked you to do. Now get your stuff packed." she said sticking out her tongue. She left the room ,probably to get her stuff packed.  
I kneeled down and pulled out three big red suitcases. I packed my clothes in one ,my books, video games, ipod etc. in another, and my Pokemon stuff in the last. I stripped off my pj's and put on my uniform ,a plain white button down shirt ,long grey pants ,and a red tie. I quickly grabbed my glasses which covered my ruby eyes and and a white cap with a red and black rim with a poke ball symbol. I was ready with 15 minutes to spare. I grabbed my cases and poke balls and ran downstairs.  
"Good morning ,Ruby-chan~!" sang my mother. My mother is my total opposite ,one of our differences is being a morning person. "Hey mom..." I greeted lazily. "Morning ,son". My eyes widened I turned around quickly. There sitting at the kitchen table (for once) was my father ,sipping a cup of coffee. "Nor-...Uh I mean Dad what are you going to doing here?" I shouted. "I came here to see you two off. Where's your sister?" he asked looking around. "Here I am daddy!" shouted my sister bouncing down the stairs with her cases and backpack along with one of her trusted partners Eve ,an Umbreon her daycare teacher from Violet City as an Eevee.  
"Ah...So are you two ready to go to the airport? It's going to be a long journey from Hoenn to Almia." my father asked looking at me. "Uh...Oh! Yeah let's go already!" I said in a hurried tone. We all rushed outside. "Paige, I need you!" shouted my sister as she summoned a small brown bird Pokemon ,Pidgeotto. The bird had to kneel down because my sis was 7 inches shorter. Once Aqua was settled she looked at her Poke Gear (Author's Note: It's a map, radio, and phone.) and pointed at Lilycove City on the map. "Fly there 'kay." she commanded. The bird flew high into the sky and took a right out of sight. I silently released Ruru ,my kirlia. Without command she teleported to Lilycove where we found a surprise.

Sapphire's P.O.V I was just sitting there at the airport in Lilycove City waiting for my flight to Almia to board with Emerald and Wally when I saw Aqua ,my best friend Ruby's sister, running toward me. Aqua was a pretty cool chick. She wasn't a girly girl ,she was tough. Maybe it was because she was Norman's kid ,or the fact she spent most of her life living with her grandpa and grandma at a dojo but she could FIGHT. But that's not all, she ROCKS the Pokemon world. Her gramps even suggested SHE take over the gym instead of Ruby.  
"Hey Sapphia~!" (Pronounced: Sa-fee-ya) she shouted at the top of her lungs. And even with all those good things about her she had a flaw. She knew just how to bring you to your boiling point. "Don't call me that!" I screamed drawing a crowd. "Why not? It's cute!" she beamed so brightly I almost forgot I was mad. Almost. "Don't give me that girly!" I turned and pouted. I hate-NO. Fucking HATE that nickname. "What's up?" I jumped and turned quickly to the voice. "Ruby! Ya scared da livin' shit outta me!" I squealed. "Yeah yeah. Are you guys ready the flight is about to board." Ruby said looking at Wally and Emerald. "Let's go already Crys is waiting at the school." Emerald led the way ready to be reunited with his sister figure.

Me: Yep Wally's going with them. Why? Beacause no one includes Wally in these stories and I HATE that. Wally is the best! Well read and review!


End file.
